didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Dariana
Captain Dariana is the main antagonist in the Pirate Mission alongside Alyssa. Story Dariana is the leader of a pirate gang composed only of women that has been attacking ships to steal their valuables and women to sell in the slave market. Suki is sent to the western coast to protect a trading vessel from her and to reach the Dark Hills. Dariana is first seen on her ship after Alyssa leads Suki on board and knocks her out. After Suki escapes and makes her way below deck, Dariana is seen conversing with Alyssa before a fight initiates. * '''If defeated: '''Suki will ungag Dariana to question her. Dariana is surprisingly cooperative, claiming she knows how to admit when she is beaten, but refuses to relinquish her captives to Suki. After the pirates trick Suki into docking in their hidden cove, Dariana is freed and watches as Alyssa orders Suki to surrender. If Suki jumps off the boat, Dariana will order the pirates not to pursue, stating she earned it. * '''If victorious: '''Dariana will decide Suki is too dangerous to hold and order her set adrift in a lifeboat and, despite Alyssa's protest, she kicks Suki off the ship personally. After getting the money to pay for a ride back to the guild, Suki will spot Dariana and Alyssa being mean to a woman they bumped into before heading to a bar. If Suki decides to go after them she will confront them in a private room. During the fight, Dariana will order Alyssa to go for reinforcements and battle Suki alone. After being defeated, Suki takes her stolen gold back and members of the Royal Navy arrive to arrest her, noting they already captured the others except for Alyssa. Depending on the outcome, Alyssa's motivations will change during Mission 9. * If Dariana was not arrested, Alyssa will reveal to Suki that she was sent to capture her and force her to join their crew. * If Dariana was arrested, Alyssa reveals that Dariana was sent to a high-security prison and that she will have her revenge against Suki by capturing her. During the epilogue, after Alyssa is freed alongside the rest of Suki's captives or escapes from Belbasa, she is shown freeing Dariana from prison. Personality Dariana is extremely calculative and greedy, and could even be characterized as a sociopath. She does know to admit when she's been beaten, and actually pushes Suki to take the pirates hostage if she manages to defeat them. She respects Suki's strength, and almost seems to see their whole encounter as some kind of game. If Suki defeated them and then escaped, she is impressed enough to want her to join the crew. Sending Alyssa to find and bring her back, willing or not. Dariana also shows herself capable of caring for others. When Alyssa is disappointed in herself for blowing her cover. Depriving the crew of a major inside advantage, Darina seems more concerned and comforting her. Later if confronted by Suki in Armark, Dariana insists Alyssa escape while she keeps her busy. Resulting in her defeat and arrest. Trivia *It is implied that Dariana and Alyssa have an intimate relationship. * Some people theorize that Alyssa and Dariana will show up in Didnapper 2 based on Alyssa's ending, in which she rescues Dariana from her prison and they escape together. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Didnapper Characters Category:Velis Dungeon Inmates